


Why Didn't You Keep In Touch?

by PeachWritesTrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mirror Sex, Reunion Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, female orgasm, idol/mua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachWritesTrash/pseuds/PeachWritesTrash
Summary: Oh it's everybody's day dream, idol x mua smut.Reader was a makeup artist for SM who left to start her own business, which is booming. She ends up getting contracted by Leon magazine for a mystery model who turns out to be an old friend who should have been an old flame. They're determine to set that right.





	Why Didn't You Keep In Touch?

   You set your black leather duffel bag on the stool next to the counter and began to unpack your products. Pulling out tinctures and tonics for skincare that your mother made, metal palettes for mixing foundations and concealers, an array of face and eyeshadow palettes and powders, an apron for your brushes. It had been just over 2 years since you had left SM and while you missed your clients, you didn’t miss the company. Primping and pruning idols all day had been fun but you loved starting your own service.   
   Since you had left SM you had started freelancing as a makeup artist. Eventually you branched out to offer services as a stylist and photographer as well. Business had been booming and you had even had to hire extra help to fill all your bookings. You had gotten quietly successful and had a staff of 5 other artists under you when you were first booked with Leon.  
   You loved working with Leon. They always allowed you a lot of creative direction not just with makeup but even with styling. Being friends with the editor had its perks, if there was time after the shoots they would let you take a few photographs as well to help build your portfolio. They had even printed some of your shots on your last shoot. You had planned on farming this day’s shoot out to one of your other girls but the editor insisted that “the CEO of Glass Beauty herself,” as he liked to call you, cover this shoot herself.  
   You sighed as you unpacked the rest of your supplies and thought about the vacation you had to postpone. You could be relaxing on Jeju right now…but oh well. He had offered you a handsome bonus for coming in yourself, saying that today’s model was “kind of a huge deal.” But he had refused to provide any further details, saying that the model’s company wanted to keep it quiet at first.  
   The door of the green room creaked as it opened. You sprayed down your brushes with antibacterial and without turning directed your client, “You’ve got a couple different outfits today, they’re on the rack over there,” you indicated a rack off to your right. “Start with the one with the red jacket.” You dried your brushes off on a towel laid across the vanity.   
   “Have a seat when you’re ready,” you politely commanded and turned to greet your subject.  
   The brush in your hand clattered to the ground and your mouth dropped open.  
   “Hi Y/N, long time no see,” Sehun gave you the innocent smile he always used to get his way as he took his seat.   
   “Sehun! Wow hi! I had no idea it was going to be you today. It’s um,” you stumbled over your words and turned your gaze to the ground, hoping he hadn’t noticed the flush spreading across your face. “It’s so good to see you.”  
   “You too Y/N, all the boys miss you ya know,” He shifted to get comfortable in his seat.  
   “Yeah, that’s what I’ve heard,” you smiled shyly as you started your work. Warming up a facial lotion in your hands before spreading it on his bare face.  
   “You’ve heard?” He asked, his lips pursing slightly as your hands touched his face. “How? Why didn’t you keep in touch?”  
   “Well Baek and I kept in touch, we don’t talk much anymore since you guys are so busy but I still hear from him every now and then,” you answered and turned to start mixing a foundation shade just perfect for him. He hadn’t changed much since you left, he still looked the same, and you knew exactly how to do his makeup to highlight all of his natural beauty.  
   You tried to make small talk as you continue your work but there’s a palpable awkwardness in the room. You talk about his music and how much you still love it. He asks about your business and mentions how proud he is. He jokes about wishing he could afford to book you now.   
   You set his makeup with a little setting spray you mix up yourself and pull a lip brush out of your apron. Dabbing into a subtle pink pigment you drag the brush across his lower lip and blush as he makes eye contact with you for the first time in years. You quickly shift your gaze back down to his mouth. Not helping, you think and try to swallow back all the thoughts you haven’t had about him in years.  
   “If you don’t mind I’d like to take a few shots for my portfolio at the end of the shoot,” you ask as he gets up from his chair.  
   “That shouldn’t be a problem, my afternoon is free,” he answers without looking at you as he pulls out his phone and walks out of the room  
   In the hall Sehun texts his manager to cancel his afternoon schedules. Something has come up, he sends quickly before heading to the set.  
   You’re laying on your stomach, camera angled up at Sehun, as the shutter clicks one last time. “Ok that should be good,” you say looking at the final shot in the view screen. You tuck the camera back in it’s bag before pushing yourself up off the ground.  
   “Do you still use all those cleansers and stuff your mom makes?” Sehun asks, tone slightly higher than normal. He always sounded like that when he wanted something.  
   “Oh yeah, I brought some. Some of my clients buy it off me when she makes extras,” you sling your camera bag over your shoulder and look for your sweater.  
   “Oh would you mind…” he trails off.  
    You knew what he wanted. The boys had always loved your mom’s products back in the day. He wanted a post shoot facial, one of the more well known perks of booking Glass Beauty.  
   “I suppose I could, my schedule is empty for another hour or so…” you answered, trying not to sound bothered. Your schedule was actually open for the rest of the night, you just wanted to go home and pack for your trip. You didn’t really want to spend another 20 minutes staring at Sehun’s face…well actually the problem was that you wouldn’t mind doing that and more.  
   You tried not to sigh as you both made your way back to the green room. Awkwardness once again filled the silence of the room. You stripped his face of every trace of makeup, dabbing an oil on his lips before wiping off the pigment.  
   “Finally,” he whispered before quickly taking to his feet and grabbing your face in both his hands.  
    His lips slammed into yours before you knew what was happening. You dropped the lip gloss and cotton rounds you had been holding as your heart beat shot up, heat rising to your cheeks. No no no hell no this isn’t happening, your mind screamed. There was no way. You had feelings for Sehun for so long and  after you left SM it took so long for you to move on.  
   “I wanted to do that earlier but I didn’t want to ruin all your hard work,” he whispered, just barely pulling back from the kiss. His eyes met yours again and you were sure he could hear your heart pounding   
   You grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face back down to yours to kiss him again. You pulled his lower lip between your teeth and bit down eliciting a groan from him. His hands moved down to your waist and pulled your body close to his. His hips pressed against yours, pushing you up against the vanity.  
   “Wait Sehun, hold on,” you gasped and tried to catch your breath pulling back from him.   
   “I’ve waited 4 years for this,” he growled before sliding his hands down your sides and gripping the back of your thighs. He lifted you up to sit on the vanity counter with ease and your hesitations slipped out of your memory. His hands moved quickly beneath your shirt.  
   You gasped, his hands were cold on your bare skin. His lips pressed to yours again and you realized exactly how little clothing he was wearing. He was still dressed in the jeans and orange jacket from the shoot with nothing underneath. Instinct took over as you pushed the jacket off his shoulders and to the floor, your fingers sliding into his hair and legs wrapping around his waist. He tugged on the hem of your shirt and broke away from the kiss. Without hesitation he lifted your blouse up over your head and bit his lip, taking in your form as he had never seen it before.   
   Sehun groaned softly as he buried his face in the crook of your neck, kissing up towards your ear. He tangled his fingers in your hair as he bit your earlobe, tugging it between his teeth. You dragged your nails down his back, a hiss escaping his mouth as he arched his back.  
   “If I didn’t know better,” he said, releasing your ear from his mouth. “I’d think you were trying to get me to fuck you right here.”  
   Your hips wiggled against your will at Sehun using vulgar language with you. You whimpered and bit your lip in response. One of his hands moved to grab your throat, applying just enough pressure to restrict blood flow. “Well? Isn’t that what you want?”  
   You gasped and nodded eagerly, your mouth open waiting for him to kiss you again. “Good,” he answered before thrusting his tongue in your mouth, hand sliding down your throat to your breasts. He tugged your bra down to expose your bare breast. He leaned in and cupped your soft mound, his mouth tracing kisses across it before sucking on the soft pink bud of your nipple. He suckled harder until he left a red and purple splotch marking you. He made his way back up, biting and sucking and leaving a trail of marks across your chest.  
   Your hands moved down to his belt and worked the buckle open quickly. You unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans without hesitation and slid your hand down, stroking his hard member through the cotton fabric of his underwear, which was stretched taught across him.   
   “Somebody’s eager,” he said and smiled coyly, pushing your bra straps off your shoulders.  
   “You’re not the only one who’s been waiting for this Sehun,” you whispered, fingers still stroking his clothed cock.  
   “I wish I would have known sooner,” he replied pulling you off the counter by the waist and turning you around, pressing his chest against your back. He kissed down your neck as his arms wrapped around you, hands massaging your breasts. He looked at your eyes in the reflection of the mirror before biting your neck again and you gasped.  You thanked whatever deity was listening that he knew how to be rough with you.  
   His pulled his hands back and traced pathways down your back and over your ass and along your skirt until they found your bare thighs. He shoved the fabric of your skirt up and grabbed your ass with both hands, pulling and spreading  the cheeks apart with his thumbs before sliding one thumb down your wet clothed slit. His free hand slid up the center of your back and pushed you down against the counter of the vanity.  His hand continued you slide up your back, neck, and find its way into your hair. He clutched a handful of hair close to your scalp and pulled your head back so he could see your face in the mirror.  
   “You really should have kept in touch,” he growled as he stared at your reflection. He let go of you entirely and pushed his jeans the rest of the way off, taking the dark grey boxer briefs with them. Your eyes widened as you looked at the reflection of his form. “4 years,” he said, his voice deep with anger. “I’m done wasting time.”  
   Sehun pushed the fabric of your panties aside and grabbed onto your hip before thrusting his long member into you. You gasped and bit your lip to suppress the urge to yell out his name. Your mind finally recognized that you were still in the green room and that the door was unlocked. But Sehun didn’t seem to care as he continued to thrust into you hard. You whimpered and mewled, biting your forearm to try and keep quiet.   
   His hand found it’s way back into your hair and he pulled your head back again but you squeezed your eyes shut. “No, look at me,” he commanded. You opened one eye with hesitation and watched him thrusting into you in the mirror.  
   “Fuck, Sehun…” you whimpered quietly, even though you just wanted to scream.  
   “No, Y/N” he leaned over to whisper in your ear. “ I didn’t wait this fucking long for you to hold back,” he demanded, his tone low and aggressive. And you wanted to comply. His dominating presence and voice made your muscles weak, your body malleable; you wanted nothing more than to submit to him.  
   “But Sehun, the door…” you mumbled back.  
   “I don’t fucking care,” he growled in your ear before standing back up right, cock still pounding deep into you. His hand still in your hair pulled your head back again. “Look at me, tell me you missed me.”  
   “Oh…Sehun…baby…I…I…I missed you,” you whimpered between his thrusts, eyes locking onto his in your reflection.  
   “Good girl,” he praised as both of his hands started sliding down your sides, grabbing onto your waist as he quickened the pace of his thrusts. His hips moved with more force, slamming into your plump backside.  
   You gave up being quiet and cried out as he thrust harder into you. His cock was so long you didn’t know how you could take it all but he continued to bury himself deep inside you, grinding against you when he hit the spot that made you moan his name.   
   “Mm… ya, that’s it, right there, please…” you pleaded with him. “Don’t stop baby, keep…” you begged even though he had no intention of stopping.  
   He groaned in pleasure as his hips circled against you, “That’s my good girl. You’re never gonna make me wait like that again are you?” He asked as his hand circled around to slide between your legs. His fingers spread your folds to find your swollen sensitive bundle of nerves.  
   You gasped loudly as his fingers lighted on your clit. “Oh Sehun, shit that’s,” you bit your lip and whimpered, your knees were getting weak and you could feel your orgasm approaching. “Sehun…w-wait…please if you don’t stop…” you started to beg.   
   “Oh hell no, I’m not stopping, you feel too goddamn good,” he arched his back and moaned as he continued to thrust into you, two fingers still pressed against your clit.  
   “No Sehun you don’t understand I’ll… it’s…it’s messy babe please,” you whined, clenching your walls around him trying to hold back your release.  
   His pace slowed but his fingers maintained their pressure on your clit. His other hand resting on your lower back. His eyes found yours once again in the mirror. “You’ll what?” He asked, his eyes shimmering with delight. He was doing it again. Pretending to be innocent, even with his cock filling you up, just to entice and incite you.  
   “I’ll…mmph…please…” you whimpered, unable to find the words.  
   “Is that wet pussy of yours gonna squirt all over my cock?” he asked, his tone menacing but his expression still innocent.  
   You bit your lip hard, wondering if it would be swollen tomorrow, and nodded. You couldn’t help but feel embarrassed about how intense it was when you came. It had been so long since any man had actually satisfied you and you couldn’t believe Sehun was about to on the first try. You didn’t really want him to stop but you were afraid for him to see that aspect of you.  
   “Fuck, that’s hot,” he whispered, mostly to himself and quickened the pace of this thrusts again. His fingers moving faster on your clit. His other hand pressed on the center of your back, holding you down. He picked the pace of his hips up even faster and resumed thrusting hard into you. The head of his cock was grinding into the rough patch of nerves inside you, sending you over the edge.  
   You screamed his name and a long slur of profanities. His gaze shifted from the mirror to watch his cock pumping in and out of you. Wetness gushed out of you, soaking his cock and running down your legs as you came. “Fuck I, I can’t stop, Sehun, I can’t…I can’t” you begged loudly as he continued thrusting into you, his pace becoming erratic.  
   “Holy shit Y/N, fuck that feels so fucking good…” He grunted, unable to find the words as your orgasm kept spilling out onto his hard member. “Fuck baby girl, I’m going to…I’m gonna…” both of his hands grabbed onto your hips again, fingers digging into your skin, you wouldn’t be surprised if you had bruises later. He gripped hard and pulled you back onto him, shoving himself as deep into you as he could. His cock twitched and his load spilled into you. Your walls clenched harder around him, he moaned another long string of profanities as he wiggled and ground his hips against you. He bent over, laying his torso against your back and wrapping his arms around your waist.  
   “Ok maybe that was worth the wait,” he whispered and placed gentle kisses along your neck and shoulder blade. He closed his eyes and rested for a moment; bent over you, sweat sticking to your skin. “Come home with me…please,” he asked, his tone honest and eager, unlike the fake innocent voice he used to earlier to toy with you.  
   You reached your hand around to rest on his cheek. “Sehun, no offense, but you live with like 8 other guys. Why don’t you come home with me?”  
   He laughed and finally pulled out of you to stand up. He grabbed your hand and pulled back to indicate he wanted you to stand up. When you did he grabbed your waist and turned you around so he could plant an eager but soft kiss on your mouth. He held you close for a moment before breaking the kiss. “Yeah you’re right that’s much better idea,” he laughed before placing light kisses on your forehead and temple.


End file.
